Goblin Child: Interlude to War
by Conflicted One
Summary: Sequel/Companion Piece to Goblin Child. Story will begin with a follow-up to the last chapter of Goblin Child, and then I will begin to fix some issues various reviewers have pointed out by writing a series of chapters that address the events of Goblin Child from various characters that I did not make much mention of or didnt detail out the way I wished. Harry/Multi


_**Goblin Child: Interlude to War**_

**Chapter 1: En Cas de Catastrophe Marque le Mariage Royal**

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but JKR owns it. Maybe she will give me a portion of the profits as a late birthday present? Probably not._

_AN: This story will begin with a follow-up to the last chapter of Goblin Child, and then I will endeavor to fix some issues various reviewers have pointed out by writing a series of chapters that address the events of Goblin Child from various characters that I did not make much mention of. So far I have decided that at least a chapter will be devoted to each Ragnok, James, Lily, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore. The final chapter will be the beginning of the continuation of the story arc. So onto the first chapter._

**~~~DAILY PROPHET : Special Edition~~~**

Disaster marks the Royal Wedding

_By Rita Skeeter_

Disaster marked the Wedding of His Royal Majesty King Harry I. The day began with sunshine and love in the air, as King Harry was set to marry the French Princess and fellow Tri-wizard Champion, Madame Princess Fleur Delecour. The ceremony, set at the royal palace, went off without a hitch and was only matched in its complexity and grandeur by the recent coronation of King Harry I.

After the conclusion of the ceremony King Harry and Queen Fleur walked and greeted many of their subjects. During this time, a woman wearing a dark and ragged shawl approached the Royal Couple and begged for medical aid from the couple for her young baby. At first the Royal Guardsmen were hesitant to allow this woman to approach His Majesty, however His Majesty and Queen Fleur allowed the women to approach. According to witnesses at the scene the women began to grovel as she approached until she thrust the "baby" towards the Royal couple. As she did so the "baby" thrust a wand towards the King and muttered a spell, surrounding the "Baby", which was a deformed and disgusting caricature of a normal child, and His Majesty in a dome of spelllight. Her Majesty Queen Fleur was forced outside the bubble as was the "mother". Before they were forced away from the "child" and His Majesty, the Queen heard the supposed child claim to be "The Dark Lord V-" (_*Editor's Note: Her Majesty said the full name but for the sake of our readers it has been censored.*)_

As soon as this occurred, Royal Guardsmen Captain Draco Potter _(*Editor's Note: Formerly Malfoy*) _arrested the lady. In a statement from issued jointly by the Royal Guardsmen, and the Auror Department, the Ministry had this to say.

_**At this time the lady arrested due to events in question is being held without bond in a secure Ministry holding area. Due to security issues we refuse to divulge who the alleged culprit is at this time, but we will say she was under the influence of Polyjuice.**_

_**While this was tested it has been found out that the alleged culprit used a new version of polyjuice the ministry WAS not familiar with. Now that we are aware we will begin testing for key components of both potions in the bloodstream rather than the entire potion.**_

_**The alleged perpetrator is being held on charges of "Illegal Potion Use", "Aiding and Abetting a Known Terrorist", "Attempted Murder", and "Assault".**_

As the blood red dome settled around His Majesty and the previously thought dead Dark Lord, nothing could be seen. Suddenly screams of pain were heard from the King while the Dark Lord laughed at his Majesty's pain. As the dome collapsed, the Dark Lord was heard hissing the following at His Majesty, "Soon your Kingdom shall fall and I shall take your wives and lands for myself, young King, they shall suffer at my hands!"

As the Dark Lord finished he was able to apparate away during the confusion.

At this time, all that is known on the King's condition is that he is in critical condition at the Palace Hospital. Source do however inform us that he is stable, they warn however that it is too early to guess what damage, if any, the King has suffered beyond his physical injuries.

This reporter will keep you updated as more information is released.


End file.
